


You Can Be My Home for Christmas

by cryingfanaticse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Stupid Christmas tree decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingfanaticse/pseuds/cryingfanaticse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas helps Dean pick out a Christmas tree. They decorate it with ornaments from when they were kids. Cuddles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Be My Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted from "decorating their very first christmas tree and maybe it’s really ugly or charlie brown-ish but they love it like a child and laugh at the dorky ornaments from each other’s childhoods and put up the new ones they found together and snuggle afterwards to admire their work." I just really like prompts, and Christmas, okay?!

The car rumbles down the highway and Dean Winchester looks over to the passenger set, seeing his boyfriend, Castiel Novak, sleeping like a baby in the passenger side. He smiles, even though he knows when Cas wakes up he's going to be grumpy, and will probably stay that way the whole time they're picking out their Christmas tree. For now, he just lets him sleep, despite the consequences.

Soon a sign pops out on the side of the road reading, 'George's Christmas Trees:Next Two Exits.'

"Cas wake up."

"Mmgshjmhm."

"Yeah buddy, I know, but we're at the Christmas tree place."

"hmgffflgghnss."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have stayed up all night watching Scrubs."

"fcckk jgjfjkkue."

"Maybe later, but for right now, tree."

Dean ends up having to pull Cas out of the car by his ear. They put on their gloves and walk the snow covered paths surrounded by hundreds, maybe even thousands, of evergreen trees.

"Dean. Let's get this tree."

Castiel cheered up when Dean bought him a hot chocolate, but he kept picking out Christmas trees the mechanic and professional student definitely could not afford. Not that they were BAD off, Cas came from money, and Dean was good at what he did, people from all over the state chose him to work on their cars. They just weren't rich, and they didn't want to rely on help from family and friends.

"Cas, let's get this one, it's perfect."

The tree definitely was not perfect, there were bare patches and bent twigs, but Cas didn't see any of that. Cas only saw the shine in Dean's eyes when they paid for the tree. He only saw the jumpiness in Dean's body the entire drive home.

This Christmas was special for the pair, it was their first Christmas living together, and they planned to make it perfect. They had their own tree now, so they were halfway there.

"Let's decorate!"

"We have to haul the tree upstairs first, Dean, you know that, right?"

"Of course I do, stop being a Scrouge you big Scrouge."

"I never thought you'd be one of those kinds of people, Dean."

"I never was before, you make me... Different."

Together, it didn't take much strength for them to haul the small tree up to their apartment, they only had to worry about how many needles they were losing in the hall.

\---

"We did it, Dean."

"Yes we did, Cas. It's our tree."

Cas was sitting, basically in Dean's lap, staring at the combination of both of their childhoods, with the brand new angel on top. The angel with brown hair and green eyes, a perfect mixture of the two men. Their lives weren't perfect, just like their tree. Their relationship wasn't perfect, just like their tree. They weren't perfect, just like their tree. But it's theirs, and only theirs. Suddenly, the radio that had been playing classic rock versions of Christmas carols starts playing an old version of 'I'll be home for Christmas.' Dean stands up, dragging Cas up with him. They begin to dance, even though neither of them are very graceful. It isn't as much of a dance as it is a sway. Dean rests his head on Castiel's shoulder, whispering to him. "I'll be home for Christmas. You can count on me. Please have snow- And Missstleetoe, And presents, Under, The tree."


End file.
